Massacre Man
by EagleyedSniper
Summary: Lance Parrish is a member of Team Alpha in the Wallings Facility. He knows he can contact spirits. But, he hasn't been able to find them. That is until he nearly dies and contacts the spirit of Michael Myers the Infamous Mass Murder. Now Lance can only contact the spirits of serial killers. Follow Lance as he contacts the spirits of killers like Jason, Freddy, and more. R


-The Wallings Facility Main Building-

Commander Johnson Lead sat in his office awaiting a reply from his superior.

Commander Lead is 38 years old. He has black eyes and brown hair. He's wearing a white dress shirt with a red tie, dress pants, and walkmaster shoes. A black blazer sits on the back of his chair.

As Lead shifted comfortably in his chair writing a report he thought about the mission he asked for. The mission was an assault on a major Black Brigade Compound. If this mission was a success it would be the first major compound The Wallings controlled. It would help in the long run though keeping control would be difficult when captured. He smiled to himself thinking about when he'd capture the base.

At that moment the door to his office was pushed open and in stepped his Sub-Commander, Clyde Thomas.

Sub-Commander Clyde is 26 years old. He has brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. He's wearing a leaf green dress shirt with no tie, black jeans, and green sneakers. He has no blazer.

"Well Commander Lead I have the reply from Chief Commander Toulon."Clyde said handing him the envelope.

Johnson opened the envelope and began going over the letter. After finishing up the letter he pulled out a lighter and set it on fire. He took a second to think then looked at Clyde.

"Okay Clyde assemble Team Alpha in the Meeting Room."Johnson said firmly before standing up and walking towards the door.

Clyde toke off running down the hall as Johnson slipped on his blazer and shut the door to his office.

-The Wallings Facility Main Meeting Room-

Clyde and Johnson sat discussing several strategies when the first of Team Alpha arrived.  
In walked Melissa Porter Co-Captain of Team Alpha. She's 24 years old. She has blue eyes and shoulder length red hair. She's wearing a white shirt with a blue crescent moon design, blue pants, and white and blue sneakers.

"Good day Melissa."Clyde greeted noticing her arrival.

"Hello hot stuff."Melissa said slyly sliding into a chair.

"Unsurprisingly Melissa's first."Johnson said still looking over strategies.

"Ohoho well seems I never get here first." Co-Captain Xavier Covington said walking in.

Xavier is 27 years old. He has brown eyes and light brown hair. He's wearing an orange shirt with a bar of gold design on the front, golden pants, and gold shoes.

"So there are 3 of us left."Xavier said sitting in a chair.

"Pretty much." Clyde said looking up from the plans before him.

"Make that 2!" Eunice Wright yelled rushing into the room.

Eunice is 24 years old. She has blue eyes and purple hair. She's wearing a black shirt with a purple dragon on it, black pants with a purple sash wrapped around the waist, and purple shoes.

"Hey Eunice!"Melissa said patting the seat next to her."Sit with me."

10 Minutes Later...

Night and Lance Parrish went unnoticed as they entered the room and slid into the last 2 chairs.

Lance Parrish is 20 years old. He has green eyes and black hair. He's wearing a hooded black shirt with green skull designs, green shorts with single black stripes down the side, and black sneakers.

Night is 21 years old. He has black eyes and black hair. He's wearing a black hoodie over a black shirt with silver sky designs, black pants, and black shoes.

"Ack! Fuck! Stop doing that!"Eunice yelled surprised by the duo's presence.

Everyone smirked at Eunice's reaction to the pair.

"Sorry about that but I just can't help it."Lance said sweetly."Anyway what's on the table for today?"

"Now that you two have arrived I gueess we can begin."Johnson said pushing the plans to the center if the table."Alright you should all know that we are going to attack the Black Brigade Compound at Stroudsburg."

Everyone sat a little surprised and anticipating.

"Alright when do we strike?" Lance asked interested.

"I wouldn't be so interested if I were you."Xavier smirked."Besides you don't even have a spirit yet."

"I swear to god you keep bringing that up. I'll bring up Tiffany."Lance said.

"You wouldn't dare."Xavier said standing up.

"But I would and you know it."Lance said standing up.

"Settle Down!"Johnson said forcefully the after they were seated again."Okay I think its time to go over your strategy for this mission."

40 Minutres Later...

Team Alpha left the Meeting Room together and headed to the Equipment Room.

Xavier and Melissa talked about the mission. While Lance, Night, and Eunice talked about spirits.

"I have the spirit of Andre Toulon."Night murmured."He was a puppet master whose puppets went on a killing spree."

"I have the spirit of Agatha the Radical Princess."Eunice said excitedly."She was a leader in the Pickney Rebellions."

"I still have no clue as to what spirits I can get into contact with or what my main spirit is."Lance sighed.

"I think that you'll contact it soon."Night said."Remember your actually our ace in the hole."

"Which I can believe because of your natural ability."Eunice said.

"Hey Night you remember the time I got shot twice and still caught that one guy."Lance said brightening.

"Yeah and you were in the hospital for only 2 days."Night remembered."It was incredible."

"Man but these spirit powers are incredible and we get special abilities and attacks."Eunice exclaimed.

Team Alpha entered the Equipment Room and went to their lockers.

Melissa and Xavier suited up with Assault Rifles and Pistols.

Eunice grabbed a Rifle and a Pistol.

Night grabbed a Rifle, Shotgun, and Magnum.

Lance grabbed 2 Shotguns, a Rifle, an Assault Rifle, and a Modified Machine Pistol.

Sub-Commander Clyde walked in to check on the team.

"Everyone ready for the mission?"Clyde asked.

"Yes Sir!"Team Alpha said as one.

"Then let's move to the copters!"Clyde said leading the way.

-At the Heli-Pad-

There were 26 helicopters lined up in a row. Several squads of soldiers were loading into each. Team Alpha was getting a final briefing on the mission.

"Okay so you , Team Alpha, shall move in first. Team Gamma will be the main striking force. Got it?"Commander Lead said wanting to make sure the plan was understood.

"Crystal clear."Xavier said checking his assault rifle one more time.

"Yes sir."Melissa said slyly winking at Clyde when he walked past.

"Affirmative."Night murmured firmly.

"I gotcha!"Eunice shouted.

"Understood."Lance said simply taking the seat closest to the door of the copter.

The rest of Team Alpha sat down and waited for the pilot to finish setting up.

The pilot looked back from the cock pit and gave a thumbs up. After setting her assault rifle on her lap, Melissa gave the "all clear" sign.

With out a second to lose the pilot toke off.

After 5 minutes of flying Melissa and Xavier decided it was time to reveal the "most dangerous" part of their plan.

"Look guys me and Melissa have decided to reveal a key part in our plan."Xavier started seriously.

This drew the whole team's attention.

"As it turns out when we arrive one member of the team will charge in first."Melissa said shakily.

This shocked Night and Eunice but Lance had a bad feeling he knew who it was.

"Who is it?"Lance asked slowly.

"Look this wasn't our choice..."Xavier started.

" .It?"Lance asked a little forcefully.

When no answer came he knew who it was.

"Its me isn't it?"Lance asked in a sigh.

"Yes."Melissa said firmly.

"What the fuck!"Night yelled angrily."Its a damn suicide mission!"

"Look Night I know this is hard to swallow but..."Melissa started.

"Hard to swallow!"Night yelled unlike his usual self."This is my best friend! My best fucking friend!"

"Hey hey calm down!" Xavier yelled trying to calm down.

"I'll do it."Lance said simply.

Suddenly everyone fell silent in the copter. Finally Xavier spoke.

"Are you serious?"Xavier asked unsteadily."Your gonna go through with this?"

"Yeah pretty much. If you guys will put faith in me I can pull it off."Lance smirked inspirationally."I don't fear death and as long as I am able i'll fight the Black Brigade."

The other members stared at him in amazement of what he said.

"I guess we should go over your mission then..."Melissa said pulling out a blueprint.

-Black Brigade Stroudsburg Compund-

"All right we're setting down."The pilot said bringing the chopper down slowly making as little noise as possible."You are 5 miles from the compound. Good luck!"

Team Alpha jumped out of the copter to the forest floor. Evryone checked their equipment.

"Everyone ready?"Xavier asked loading a clip of ammuniton into his assault rifle.

"Check."Melissa said holstering her pistol.

"Yup."Eunice said cocking her rifle.

"Yes."Night murmured.

"Oh hell yeah!" Lance said turning to the group so they could see his skull war paint.

"Holy shit!"Xavier yelled.

"That's pretty epic."Melissa said.

"Cool!"Eunice said taking a closer look.

Night just smiled a little to himself.

"All right guys no matter what happens from here on out. I'll be back."Lance said in a pretty good terminator voice."So i'm off."

With that Lance turned and rushed towards the compound.

"I hope you survive."Night thought turning the rest of the team.

Lance rushed the forest at top speed. He had been running nonstop for 7 miles. But he was reaching his limit. He toke a break to check his weapons and making preparations.

Lance then walked the next 3 miles and stopped at the tree line of the base. It wasn't heavily guarded because the Torres Foundation was waging heavy attacks against the Black Brigade's Metropolis.  
He pulled off his pack and set out 4 Compact C4 Explosives. Then he pulled out a combat knife and strapped it to his hip. He attached a silencer to his rifle and slung it onto his back. He holstered his machine gun pistol and left the weapons in his pack. Lance made sure to stash the pack and hide it.

"Here we go."Lance said hiding the C4 in his shirt.

He slowly crept towards the building through the shadows. He reached a side door and stayed hidden in the shadows as he heard to voices talking on the other side of the door.

A man walked out leaving the side door open. He then began to smoke a cigarette.

"Ah shit."He sighed."Nothing exciting ever happens."

"Don't you know smokings bad for you."Lance said from the shadows.

Then before the man could respond Lance grabbed him and snapped his neck leaving his body in the shadows. Lance parkoured up to a ledge above the door.

Another man came out to check on his friend but didn't see. Lance eased down onto the ground behind the man.

"Boo."He said causing the man to turn around.

"Wh-?"the man started before his throat was slashed and Lance pushed him into the shadows with his buddy.

"I bid you ado gentleman."Lance said creeping into the door and closing it behind him."Time to go."

Lance moved towards the right wall and pulled off the vent cover soundlessly. He slipped inside and made sure to replace the cover. Then he began to crawl to his destination.

Lance crawled until he reached the point in which he had to go on foot. He knew by this time the attack force would be starting their attack.

Almost as if on cue alarms began to go off all over the building. Brigade soldiers began rushing to the cause of disruption. The halls were jam packed with soldiers who were rushing to battle while preparing at the same time. But soon the hall was clear and Lance was able to slip open the vent. He dropped down to the floor and replaced the vent cover.

Lance cocked his gun and stepped into the shadows. He moved down the hallway and toke a right. He saw 2 soldiers lagging behind the rest. Lance aimed and shot twice. He nailed one soldier in the head and the other through the throat. He crept swiftly down the hall and grabbed the two before they could fall and pushed them into an open locker. Shutting the door silently, Lance took a key card from the floor. It was Class 5 Personnel Card.

"Perfect."Lance couldn't help saying as this was just the card he needed to enter the Brigade Connection Room.

After making sure he was on the right path, Lance began to creep down the hallway again. He came to a cross roads and kept going forward. That's when he saw a group of 6 soldiers stop in his path.  
Lance looked around and saw a metal tray with an assortment of tools. There were several types of medical knives. He grabbed the longest knife on the tray and climbe onto the ceiling. He climbed upside down towards the soldiers while they were busy checking their gear and conversating.

"I heard that its the Wallings that are attacking us."one soldier.

"Yeah but their just a bunch of losers we'll drive em out for sure."another said smugly.

Lance dropped into the middle of the group.

"Really."He said offended then stabbed the knife in his hand through the back of one soldiers head.

He quickly pulled the knife out and slashed another across his neck. Then plunged it to the hilt in another's stomach. The three other soldiers aimed guns at him. Lance used the soldier on the knife to block bullets then pushed him into another soldier. Lance rammed into another agent stabbing her in the heart. When he pulled the knife out it got jammed in another soldier's neck. Lance left the knife in and saw the other soldier just rising after pushing his comrade off of him. Lance raised his rifle and shot him.

Lance toke a second to relax then began dragging the bodies into the shadows. After he was done he found that the floor was covered in small amounts of blood. Sighing, Lance broke the bulb for the light. Taking a second look around, Lance turned to the left hand hallway and started on his way again. He got to the end of the hallway and he found it the Communications Room. If he toke this out he would stop contact to the other compounds. Plus knowing how arrogant the Black Brigade were he knew that they wouldn't call for help until they were cornered.

Lance slipped the keycard into the slot and the door slid open. Surprisingly no one was in the room. Cautiously Lance crept in and jumped down to the lower floor. On this floor was the base to the huge communication tower. He pulled out the C4 Explosives and began to place the charges. Once they were ready to detonate Lance felt a presence.

"I'm surprised you let me set the charges."Lance said turning to face the man.

"I might aswell have let you."The man said."Afterall you won't be detonating it or escaping this room."

"Really now?"Lance makes you say that? Mr...?"

"Mockeson, Ian Mockeson."Ian introduced himself."And you are...?

Ian Mockeson is 25 years old. He has bloodshot brown eyes and brown hair. He's wearing a blue shirt under a black flak jacket, blue pants, and blue shirts.

"I'm Lance Parrish and I have to win."Lance said putting his hand out to beckon Ian forward."Bring it on!"

"Okay."Ian said jumping down to Lance's level.

Lance tried shooting Ian first of all. But, when the bullets got near him a dark arua surrounded him.

"As I thought your a spirit user."Lance said throwing his rifle away and pulling out his combat knife."Guess we're going hand to hand."

"I guess we are."Ian said pulling out a Liston Knife with a 10 inch blade and 4 inch hilt.

The two ran at each other full speed. Lance dodged a side slash and tried a downward slash of his own. Ian dodged and tried a diagnol slash. Lance countered by sliding his blade down the knife and sending sparks onto Ian skin. Ian was distracted by the brief pain of the sparks allowing Lance to slash into his right arm.

"Ack!"Ian said backing up a bit."Pretty good."

Ian charged in swiping his knife in different strokes. Lance managed to meet him at every turn and he rammed his shoulder into Ian's chest and Ian's knife went 2 inches into his left shoulder.  
Lance pushed of off Ian and managed to slice the back of his hand. Then he rammed his foot into Ian's stomach and slashed him across the chest. Lance pushed forward and stabbed Ian in the stomach.

"Ah! Gah! Shit!"Ian said stumbling back."That's it!"

Lance charged forward again but Ian pushed him back with spirit energy.

"Rise! Spirit of Jack the Ripper!"Ian yelled pulling Lance's knife out and throwing it of the side.

The spirit energy around Ian briefly toke the appearance of Jack the Ripper. Then began to radiate of his skin.

"Your finished!"Ian yelled.

...TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
